theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
August 14, 2014/Chat log
Dragonian King i is first 6:16 Loving77 hiii silly 6:17 Dragonian King sup peep yay a time i can actually clean tabs Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:51 Dragonian King hi lily 6:53 Flower1470 Hey Silly Sup Peep 7:02 Loving77 LILY 7:03 Dragonian King lily 7:05 Flower1470 what 7:05 Dragonian King um i kind of want to read that zexal manga 7:06 Flower1470 The baby one? 7:06 Dragonian King yeah 7:06 Flower1470 go for it it's funny 7:06 Dragonian King i kinda need the link though 7:06 Flower1470 Do you know how to read mangas? 7:08 Dragonian King ...there's a special way to read mangas? O_o 7:08 Flower1470 You read them from right to left 7:08 Loving77 yes or you'll get confused. :P 7:08 Dragonian King oh okay i've heard the japanese read their books like that lol wait the manga IS in english right 7:09 Loving77 yes 7:09 Dragonian King ok good 7:09 Flower1470 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Manga_reading_direction.svg this is part 1: http://nantokahime.tumblr.com/post/94588655430/zexal-translations-pt-4-5-baby-yuma part 2: http://nantokahime.tumblr.com/post/94589154635/zexal-translations-p-5-5 7:11 Loving77 LILY 7:11 Flower1470 WHAT 7:11 Loving77 There's this level 100 dude that keeps defeating the Kraken and he had another set of pips in front of his usual ones they were black and I saw "Gained shadow pip" 7:12 Flower1470 :O 7:12 Dragonian King this is going to be tricky 7:12 Loving77 I'M LIKE FREAKING OUT ITS SO COOL 7:12 Flower1470 IS HE STILL THERE 7:12 Loving77 YES 7:12 Flower1470 I WANT TO SEE HOLD ON 7:12 Loving77 HURRY 7:12 Flower1470 @Silly good luck lol 7:12 Loving77 HE IS SO AWESOME 7:12 Dragonian King after i finish i'll try abridging it maybe 7:13 Loving77 ITS SHADOW MAGIC LILY 7:13 Dragonian King WHY DOES YUMA'S HAIR LOOK LIKE STING-REI'S oh wait that is sting-rei 7:13 Flower1470 LOL 7:14 Loving77 Do you even know where I am lily? 7:14 Dragonian King okay i think i've got this 7:14 Flower1470 what wizard are you on?? 7:14 Loving77 Myth I'm in realm Centaur 7:15 Flower1470 I thought I friended you already?? 7:15 Loving77 no 7:15 Flower1470 can you use codes? 7:15 Loving77 GET YOUR BUTT OVER 7:15 Flower1470 J64P83YD 7:15 Loving77 TP ooo sorry he just stopped 7:16 Flower1470 :O YOU TRICKED ME pfft 7:17 Dragonian King EW 7:17 Loving77 Yeah ik Silly. 7:18 Flower1470 what's 'ew' 7:18 Dragonian King now whale is going insane this manga is driving me crazy AT LEAST CALL HIM SHARK geez this is the hardest thing to read ever bandit keith would disapprove 7:20 Flower1470 XD 7:24 Loving77 Lily I need your opinion 7:25 Dragonian King whale in the first panel as a baby his expression is just like "screw this, turn me back already" 7:26 Loving77 lol 7:26 Flower1470 :P yeah, Peep? 7:27 Loving77 I want to -cough- "get rid of" a character but I don't know if I should. 7:28 Dragonian King ooo it's not donny is it 7:28 Loving77 -_- 7:28 Dragonian King "HEY DON'T EAT MY HAIR" lol wow bizarre is so stupid so now iceman is a baby too? 7:30 Flower1470 yes 7:31 Dragonian King this manga is REALLY strange lily why does whale look like a clown 7:33 Flower1470 ? 7:33 Dragonian King his outfit makes him look like a clown and now the berries are taking care of the babies? WHY DOES STING-REI'S HEAD HAVE LEGS 7:35 Flower1470 what??? 7:35 Loving77 LOL I remember that part It's him trying to make a point? lol idk :P Lily, I have a grammar question. 7:37 Flower1470 okay 7:37 Dragonian King why is this manga so confusing 7:38 Loving77 That means your not reading in right. *It Am I using 'except' correctly in this sentence?: "It was the same case for each door I got to except one." 7:39 Flower1470 Yup 7:40 Dragonian King i'm reading it right 7:40 Loving77 Word starter is saying it's wrong 7:40 Dragonian King i mean the plot is confusing :P 7:40 Flower1470 although I would suggest putting a comma between "to" and "except" 7:40 Loving77 ok 7:41 Dragonian King "Yuma smells like a milkshake" "DIE MILKSHAKE" "wrong anime yami" "...DIE MILKSHAKE" 7:41 Flower1470 lol 7:44 Dragonian King KITE IS SO TODDLERISH this must've taken forever to make THAT ENDING WAS DUMBO lily that ending was dumbo 7:49 Flower1470 XD 7:50 Dragonian King why did it end like that 7:50 Flower1470 idk 7:50 Dragonian King there's too many questions that are unanswered what happened to yuma whale and kite did they ever turn back eventually and what happened to iceman 7:50 Flower1470 it wasn't meant to be taken seriously 7:50 Dragonian King he just popped up and disappeared 7:51 Flower1470 They didn't return to normal 7:51 Dragonian King why not 7:51 Flower1470 blame barian world 7:52 Dragonian King okay but what about iceman why did he show up for like 5 seconds and disappear 7:52 Flower1470 idk 7:55 Dragonian King silly's zexal could make this so much better :D 7:56 Flower1470 go for it 7:57 Dragonian King not nwo now* i have to finish rise of the berries first . oh good chat is still up 8:41 Flower1470 :P 9:27 Loving77 I FINISHED CHAPTER TEN I made the chapter's end beautiful 9:29 Flower1470 woo 9:30 Dragonian King YAY 9:31 Loving77 I'm serious the ending of the chapter is cute :P But this chapter is LONG It has to be the longest chapter yet. 9:38 Dragonian King ooo lily 9:46 Flower1470 yeah? 9:46 Dragonian King have you ever had a run-in at the wall? 9:49 Flower1470 Thankfully, no 9:50 Dragonian King cool 9:51 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:51 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:53 Flower1470 ooo i gtg 10:25 Dragonian King bye lily 10:25 Flower1470 bye Category:Chat logs Category:August 2014